The present invention relates generally to a technique for processing a network job in a printing system and, more particularly to a method of performing an image processing operation on the network job at a printing machine, the printing machine being disposed remotely of an input source at which the network job was developed.
Electronic printing systems typically include an input section, sometimes referred to as an input image terminal ("IIT"), a controller, sometimes referred to as an electronic subsystem ("ESS") and an output section or print engine, sometimes referred to as an image output terminal ("IOT"). In one type of electronic printing system, manufactured by Xerox.RTM. Corporation, known as the DocuTech.RTM. electronic printing system, a job can be inputted to the IIT from, among other sources, a network or a scanner. An example of an IIT with both network and scanner inputs is found in the following patent, the pertinent portions of which are incorporated herein by reference: